


The Words

by detunedxradio



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detunedxradio/pseuds/detunedxradio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exo had finished another night at performing in the Tokyo Dome for the SM Town World Tour. Morale was high and everyone was excited since this time they took part in performing their debut Japanese single. The crowd absolutely loved it. Exo was not only gaining popularity in China and Korea, but now Japan. A step closer to being an influential idol group in all of Asia and soon the rest of the world. So why does it seem like Minseok is the only one unhappy about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Words

**Author's Note:**

> An original work I posted on aff and decided to post here with a few tweaks~ Ironically I wrote this some time ago and Exo did finally perform at Tokyo Dome recently. ((my sweet children *^*))

It's about 3am and Jongdae has spent the past twenty minutes in trying to get Minseok’s attention.  
“Minseok hyung! Please, talk to me!!”bellowed Jongdae, the feeling of desperation growing deeper. Jongdae runs after the man with a small frame before him wearing a raincoat with boots and equipped with an umbrella. While the other was only in a hoodie and sweats, completely drenched like a wet puppy.  
  
The weather is not on their side at all. It happened to be typhoon season. With Jongdae's luck lately, tonight it was raining extra hard though the winds weren’t too harsh. Maybe pity for the slightly clumsy teen. Minseok is still not answering the younger and keeps walking aimlessly. Anywhere else is better as long as Jongdae wasn’t there. To his dismay Jongdae would not let that happen so easily.  
  
“Hyung!! Plea--AHHH!”

Jongdae suddenly trips in a puddle that was deeper than expected and falls face first on the slick pavement.

Correction. The whole world is not on Jongdae’s side.  
  
The cold rain made the new scrape on Jongdae’s left cheek sting. Actually, it hurts like hell. Though his stubborn self refuses to show it. “Jongdae! Are you crazy?!” The said man looked up at the hooded figure. Jongdae knows it’s Minseok who has his hands cupped on his face.

“Shouldn’t I be asking that question?” He managed to say in a tone barely louder than a whisper. Minseok wants to scold Jongdae for trying to be sarcastic in a situation like this, though he holds it back. He needs to tend the scrape.

  
Moments later and Minseok took Jongdae to the closest 24-hours convenience store. He doesn’t care about the look they get from the man behind the cashier. Who keeps their stores open during weather like this anyways? He shuts that thought down right away as he’s reminded that he should be grateful.

 

The walk to the hotel takes an hour and Minseok already used the last of his money for the cab fare. Jongdae somehow found him a half hour earlier wandering and that’s when it started to rain. After being followed by Jongdae for awhile it results into this: Cold. Wet. Tired. Hungry. Broke. Annoyed. Minseok grabbed the essentials to attend the scrape and walked to the cashier. Jongdae trudged behind. “I’d hate to ask you...but Jongdae, do you have money?” The younger nodded and took out his wallet that was luckily still dry.

At least something was lucky today.

  
They pay the cashier and sit down at the seating area. Minseok took off his hoodie since the amount of water it consumed was weighing him down. He looked to Jongdae, who’s now shivering. He sighed as he took off Jongdae’s raincoat to reveal younger is wearing a thick jacket under.  
  
“Yah! You have that on and you’re still cold? I barely had anything on and I’m still fine!” Minseok instantly winced at his unintended attempt to scold Jongdae. The lips that curve into a smile on the younger makes his expression soften. “Then hug me and keep me warmer, hyung.”  
  
The soft expression quickly goes away as Minseok punches him in the arm. Jongdae doesn’t do anything. He only chuckled and pointed to his cheek to remind Minseok why they went to the convenience store in the first place. Minseok grabbed a few tissues from the table and tried to wipe Jongdae’s face, avoiding the scrape. He looked at the scrape and hopes that it doesn’t leave a scar on the younger’s perfect face.   
  
After finishing with a band-aid large enough to cover, Minseok thankfully sighed. He suddenly felt a hand on his wrist when he is about to throw out the garbage.

“Hyung...”  
  
Minseok knows exactly what Jongdae wants to talk about and he’s tried to avoid the conversation for awhile. “Jongdae...please. I don’t want to talk about it right now.” He can feel the grip of Jongdae’s hand tighten. Minseok sighed and turned around to face the younger.  
  
Jongdae takes his opportunity and wraps his arms around Minseok.

“Fine. Just know that I’m here for you....I’ll always be there for you.”  


  
~*~

  
Exo were now back in Seoul.

Exo-M were going to stay for about a week.  
They had a series of fanmeets to attend and then planned to head back to mainland China to resume their promotions.

  
Minseok and Jongdae haven’t talked since that night. Only when they absolutely had to. The members noticed the space they made between themselves. It was unlike the pair. Everyone knew that Minseok adored his dongsaeng, Jongdae.  
  
So was there really something wrong?  
  
  
  
“What are you talking about? Things between Jongdae and I are completely fine.”  
Minseok is at his bed fiddling with the string that loosely came out of his hoodie.  
  
“You’re lying. It’s obvious something happened. Why did Jongdae come back with that scrape on his cheek?” replied Kris. He sat across from Minseok on a lounge chair in the room where the elder shared with the maknae, Tao. Minseok mentally thanks Tao for not being there. It’d be an even worse experience if the leader had someone else backing him up.  
  
Minseok finally looked at Kris. Expecting Kris’ hard and cold stare (though Minseok knows it won't be) and is greeted with instead a soft and caring one. A gaze that makes Minseok incredibly guilty if he dares to lie to duizhang again. He sighed before laying on his bed and looking at the ceiling.

“He loves me.”  
  
Kris leaned in with intent ears and rests his hands under his chin.  
“He? Who loves you?” Kris has a pretty good idea who it may be, but he wanted Minseok to say it himself.  
  
“Jongdae...he said it that night we celebrated the end of our stop at Tokyo Dome. I didn’t know what to say back...I didn’t even think Jongdae thought of me like that...I thought I was just his hyung....I....panicked...” Minseok can feel his stomach churning. That same feeling from the night Jongdae confessed arises. He clutched the small pillow by his side wishing for it to go away.  
  
“Then the next day he acted as if nothing happened. I started to think maybe it was a joke until he said it to me once more..and...kissed me.” Minseok touched his lips and is now remembered of the tingling touch of Jongdae’s lips on his. He’ll didn't want to admit it out loud, but Minseok liked the feeling.   
  
Cliché, but he felt that spark when their lips made contact. The thought of possibly having feelings for his dongsaeng that was not brotherly made him afraid. It then triggered Minseok to run away, to give himself time to think despite the obvious bad weather. That’s how the previous incident happened.  
  
“You love him too...don’t you?” Minseok slowly nodded in response to Kris’ question. “So then what’s the problem?”  
  
“I’m scared...Jongdae’s not an ordinary person. He’s my dongsaeng...we’re both idols in the same group...and...we’re both...male.”  
  
Kris chuckled in response. They know the group had no problems regarding one's sexuality. This wouldn't be the first time Kris heard one of his members liking the same sex. “That shouldn’t keep you from being with him. You know the guys and I wouldn’t judge you two being together,” assured the leader.  
  
Minseok rolled his eyes. He appreciates Kris trying to help though he finds it not being effective. “Say that we decide to date each other. Okay, fine but think of how we’d have to keep it from everyone. How can I face Jongdae every day? We can’t hold hands or kiss whenever we want to. We can do fanservice but even that has its limits. We’ll always have to be secretive and wary of our surroundings....it’s better if I just end it before it’s too late.” Kris is about to reply but gets cut off by the sound of a shattering glass cup. Minseok jolted at the sudden sound and saw Jongdae by the bedroom door.

“Jongdae!” Minseok rushed over and starts to pick up the shattered glass. “S..stop it hyung...you’ll get hurt,” Jongdae whispered. Minseok notices the younger’s eyes are starting to get watery. The saddened and heartbroken look on Jongdae’s face is a bit difficult for Minseok to bare. He tried to distract himself by picking up more of the pieces of glass.  
  
“Ow!” Minseok hissed as a piece of glass cuts him. He puts the pieces of glass back down on the floor and is about to suck on the affected finger when Jongdae grabbed him out of the room. “Yah! Jongdae, what are you doing?!”shouted Minseok.  
  
Jongdae drags them out of the dorm not caring at the other members looking at them with concern. Minseok kept shouting at Jongdae for him to let go but the younger doesn’t want to listen. They walk out of the building and are now on the sidewalk. Minseok panics as he noticed fans from afar but Jongdae kept holding onto him. They finally stop by a convenience store. Before Minseok can say anything Jongdae firmly tells him to stay where he is. He unknowingly obeyed.   
  
Jongdae walked into the store and came back out with a small white plastic bag. He ordered Minseok to sit on the outside seating area of the store. Minseok complied and allowed Jongdae to tend the cut. 

“We have a first aid kid at home, you know...” Jongdae ignored Minseok’s words and finished off with a Pororo band-aid on the elder’s fingers. Minseok chuckled at the childish yet cute band-aid. He looked at Jongdae. The younger sat there in silence with a facial expression Minseok couldn't read.   
  
“Hyung...No, Minseok-ah.” The elder's eyebrows furrowed upon hearing his name called informally. Jongdae bit his lip before continuing. 

“Do...you hate me?”   
  
This time the tears Jongdae have been holding back the whole time start to fall. The left side stopping short since the bandaid on his own cheek is still there. Minseok puts Jongdae’s hands in his. “No, why would you ever think that?”Minseok shook his head at the ridiculous assumption. He would never hate Jongdae.   
  
“I get it. You can never love me back...I’m sorry for outright telling my feelings for you. I didn’t mean for you to be afraid..to make you so worried...if I could take it back I would.” Jongdae hesitantly looks at Minseok, searching for a response. May it be happy or sad, he wants answers.  
  
Suddenly Minseok took Jongdae’s lips for the taking. It's slow and steady. The tender kiss made Jongdae feel lightheaded. His heart was rapidly beating against his chest. Hands naturally pulled the younger closer. This was Minseok's response. Minseok could taste some of the tears that continue to fall so desperately. He broke from the kiss and looks at Jongdae with endearing eyes.

Minseok begins to think that maybe he should give this a try. He felt so foolish for what he said earlier. He felt guilt eating him up for how he's been acting the past few days. He’d been trying to hide from reality when he clearly shouldn't have.

He loves Jongdae just as much, if not more.   
  
“I’m sorry for making you think that way. It was just...a lot to take in. I’ve always been the hyung that took care of you. We’ve gotten so much closer when we stayed in China for long periods of time....I’ve seen you at your lowest points and at your happiest. I even know things about you that Kris is unaware of.” Jongdae chuckled at the last part. Minseok held onto Jongdae’s hand again and their fingers intertwine. “What I’m trying to get at is that I love you.....I love you, Jongdae. I always will.”  
  
A smile appeared on Jongdae’s face as he lets Minseok wipe away the tears. “I love you too,” murmured Minseok. He leaned in to give Jongdae a quick peck on the lips. The younger blushed and tried to hide his face with his free hand. “Hyung...we’re in public,” whined Jongdae. 

Minseok simply shrugged and laughed at how cute Jongdae is when embarrassed. “I know...and no need to call your boyfriend ‘hyung’ anymore. Let them all see how much I love Kim Jongdae too,” he replied and smiles into a longer, much sweeter kiss.  



End file.
